La jornada
by FrannyP
Summary: Arnold quiere encontrar a su familia y pondrá todo su esfuerzo apoyado por sus amigos. Helga sigue enamorada pero comienza a preguntarse si ese será el mantecado que le corresponde.


**Capítulo 1: Pensamientos ofuscados**

Había dejado de lado la goma de borrar y se había concentrado en el lápiz sin punta al lado del cuaderno espiralado de colores arcoíris que su mejor amiga le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños anterior. Dio un golpecito al lápiz con la fuerza necesaria para que diera un par de vueltas y quedara quieto nuevamente apuntando hacia el escritorio de una princesa que cuchicheaba con otra improvisada de cabello rubio enredado y esponjoso como el de un león, un león sin pinta ni gracia, que daba respuestas desesperadas.

Levantó la mirada. La misma posición. Las manecillas del reloj parecían no moverse, había visto girar el minutero muchas veces y no veía hasta el momento un avance en la hora. Genial. Estaba estancada en el tiempo, enfrascada en una pausa, entumecida en una fría burbuja de la que no podía salir. Miró nuevamente abajo y le dio una ojeada a su examen. Bien, bien, bien, bien. Todo bien, respuestas correctas. A decir verdad, no sabía a veces qué hacia en la escuela. Era tan solo por complacer a Bob o quizá para alegrar a Miriam. Corrección, Miriam no se alegraba, Miriam dormía. Miró nuevamente el reloj: tic, tac, tic, tac, tic.

-Jóvenes, por favor dejen sus lápices sobre sus mesas y pasen los exámenes de atrás hacia adelante, en orden, en orden por favor. Hey, por favor, señor, sí, usted, deje de escribir, dije que se detuvieran.

Harold le pasó el resto de las hojas refunfuñando quien sabe qué y ella se acomodó un poco antes de entregar el resto de las hojas al que estaba delante.

¿Y que tal te fue Helga?- Phoebe la miraba sonriente, con esos ojos pequeñitos y los grandes anteojos que le hacían parecer una especie de pequeño insecto del Africa.

Neh…bien supongo Phoebs, ¿Y a ti?

Bueno, creo que también me fue bien, o eso espero.

Vamos pequeña, no seas modesta, esta vez también sacarás un diez y noquearás nuevamente al que quiera ganar el puesto de mejor alumno de la clase- Helga sabía que su amiga era cínicamente humilde a veces, y eso lejos de afectarle, le divertía, sobretodo cuando su amiga se esforzaba para no evidenciar la falsa modestia.

Oh, Helga, qué dices.

Estimados jovencitos, están todos los exámenes completos, creo que en diez segundos sonará la campana de salida, por favor, antes de que se vayan…oh, niños, si, la campana sonó, esperen, escuchenme un momento…escu….

El grupo de chicos del aula salió estrepitosamente y sin mirar atrás, y se unió a los demás grupos que salían de sus respectivos salones. Helga y Phoebe tomaron cada una, su casillero respectivo, sacaron algunas cosas y enrumbaron nuevamente hacia la salida de la escuela.

Y….Helga….¿Cómo has estado?

Ah, pues bien…el gran Bob tendrá hoy su precioso partido de futbol, y aunque me muera de ganas por ver ese fabuloso partido en vivo, decidí quedarme en casa aprovechando que me quedaré sola, Bob no estará, Miriam no estará, Olga por supuesto está a miles y miles de kilómetros y yo junto al televisor, con soda helada, un kilo de mantecado y diez bolsas de papas fritas, disfrutaré del juego tranquilamente en mi propio reino. Jajajaja, y pensar que Bob se creyó que me quedaría por los deberes, por Dios, cuánto tiempo cree el pobre hombre que puedo demorar en hacer aquellas tontas tareas?, Lo que Bob encontrará en el refrigerador será Nada!, un agujero negro, Jajajajaja

Phoebe miraba atenta a la rubia mientras esta expresaba su triunfo, sin embargo, su rostro no parecía compartir la alegría que Helga expresaba tan libremente. La niña japonesa se acomodó los anteojos, miró a otro lado, y volvió a preguntar de un modo un poco mas serio.

-Errr…Helga…me refería a ¿cómo has estado, de cómo has estado?

- Eh? – Por un segundo, Helga G. Pataki había regresado a la realidad que a veces evadía- A qué te refieres niña?

-Hum…bueno, tú sabes Helga, ¿cómo has estado…de….COMO HAS ESTADO?...- Helga miró a Phoebe quien se mantenía seria pero calmada y suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

- No sé de qué hablas – pero la seriedad de Phoebe terminó por lograr que Helga dejara salir lo que había encerrado en un hoyo oscuro de su cerebro- Eh….hablas de eso eh?,

-Helga…

-Bien, bien! Estoy bien!, vamos Phoebe, estoy tranquila llevándome bien con mi juego y mi mantecado. No tengo que recordar cosas que no tienen importancia, ¿verdad?.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien, mírame estoy bien, disfrutando de la vida, con mi vestido y mi moño rosa!

- No estás bien

- PUES NO…TU GANAS! no lo estoy…

Helga volvió a emanar un suspiro aun mucho mas profundo y se dejó caer sobre las gradas de un pórtico por el que pasaban en ese momento. Phoebe la siguió, colocándose al lado de la rubia de coletas.

Vamos Helga, es normal que te sientas así. Lo importante es que lo dejes salir y así no te quedes con esas energías negativas en tu interior.

Oh, Phoebe, es algo más que energías negativas. Quisiera poder olvidarme de todo esto pero no es tan sencillo. Verás, el estudiar en la misma escuela, en la misma aula, a dos carpetas de distancia, por Dios Phoebe, eso es criminal!

Oh, debe ser difícil estar en una situación así…

Realmente no me estás ayudando…

Lo siento Helga. Para serte sincera no se que mas puedo decir para ayudarte. Pero si te sirve de algo, quizá esto fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado.

¿Hablas en serio?

Si. Se que no suena alentador si lo escuchas de buenas a primeras, pero si te pones a analizarlo, quizá haya sido mejor que enfrentaras las cosas ahora, y que no pasara mucho mas tiempo en la incertidumbre de no saber que hubiera pasado.

Bien, es mejor sufrir la desgracia de la vida a más temprana edad. Vamos Phoebe, hoy no estás de lo más poética que digamos!

Piénsalo Helga, ¿sería mejor seguir pensando que podría haber, aunque suene duro, alguna especie de chispa con el chic….con el mantecado que mas te guste?, ¿no sería mejor saber que ese mantecado no era para ti, que simplemente no era el gran y fabuloso sabor que esperabas?. Y aunque ahora te siga gustando el sabor y las frescura de ese mantecado, verás que mas adelante vendrán mantecados de sabores mas deliciosos que aquel viejo y rancio mantecado que hace mucho te gustaba? Que quizá ese mantecado no era tan grandioso?

Hum…- Helga levantó la mirada hacia un avión lejano que cursaba el cielo despejado de la ciudad, y de inmediato uso ambas manos para protegerse los ojos de los rayos del sol de la tarde. El gruñido de un pequeño perro que intentaba arrancar las flores de un macetero cercano le hicieron mirar nuevamente el suelo- Supongo que puedes tener razón Phoebe. Pero, a decir verdad, va a ser difícil dejar las viejas costumbres.

¿Golpearlo?

No me refería a eso. Ni siquiera he podido lanzarle un pedazo de tiza cuando antes se me hacia tan fácil. La gran Betsy ha perdido su valentía con él. Oh no, lo único que me ha traido esto es parálisis.

¿Parálisis?

Si, eso es, parálisis. Cada vez que quiero molestar a alguien y darle su merecido, Arnold aparece y me quedo trabada, con el puño en alto sin tener la más mínima idea de como reaccionar. Esto es un completo desastre amiga, te lo digo.

Helga, es la primera vez que has podido hablar de él directamente sin decirle mantecado.

Gran avance. Rayos Phoebs, es mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto. No quiero perderme el partido de futbol americano. ¿Hey Phoebs, quieres verlo conmigo en casa? Tendremos mucho que comer y beber.

Me encantaría Helga, pero recuerda que hoy tengo clases de meditación con mamá y papá. Tu sabes, nuestra tarde familiar.

Ohhh, es cierto…yo no se de esas cosas, pero igual, espero que te diviertas aunque eso suene de lo mas aburrido.

Si, gracias Helga- Phoebe sonrió cariñosamente, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a la chica de ojos azules e ingresó a una casa de ladrillos rojos despidiéndose suavemente para luego desaparecer dela vista de Helga.

Genial.

Helga dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, caminando lentamente, intentando dejar su mente en blanco aunque todo fuera inútil. La imagen de una cabeza extraña y alargada aun seguía rondando en su mente, dando vueltas y metiéndose en los lugares más oscuros de su consciencia. La idea de ver el juego sin tener a Bob Pataki enviándole a hacer mandados cada cinco minutos al supermercado, o a Miriam tratando de hacer una especie de merienda que no parecía ser comestible le sonaba exquisita, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Cuando ideó aquel plan de fingir ser la niña aplicada Olga y lograr que la dejaran en paz al menos por cuatro horas, no había si quiera analizado la parte mala de conseguir su tan ansiada tranquilidad. El estar tranquila significaba estar sola, y el estar sola significaba pensar. Y el pensar involucraba ideas en su mente que le habían atormentado desde hace dos noches y que no podía eliminar de su cabeza. Rayos- pensó – Si tan solo pudiera evitar recordar esa escena, esa terrible escena, en que mis ilusiones fueron destrozadas a pesar de haber roto las barreras del miedo y haberme mostrado transparente en un momento de debilidad. Oh, destino cruel que jugó con mis sentimientos y mi alma, desapareciendo toda esperanza en la ilusión de un amor joven y apasionado.

Sumergida en esos pensamientos, tropezó con alguien en el camino, y sin inmutarse solo sacudió la cabeza y sin mirar al frente avanzó unos metros más hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa Pataki. Genial.

Bien hermano, cómo haremos el día de hoy con todo esto. No, no, hay tres cosas que no tolero hermano, pero tu realmente vas a lograr que deje de tolerar una cosa más. Pero qué dices?, hicimos un trato!. Bien, bien, que quede prueba de lo que acaba de suceder entonces, y eso me quitará el peso de tener que aguantar tus pedidos nuevamente. ¿Qué lo piense?, Amigo, tu piénsalo!...de acuerdo, si tienes algo bueno para mi, pues acércate a mi casa y ya veremos. De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Gerald Johansen miró incómodo el delgado celular que tenia entre sus manos y finalmente presionó la pantalla para finalizar aquella llamada.

¿Problemas con los negocios Gerald?

Ni hablar hermano. El único que va a tener problemas es Chuck. Ese Chuck no tiene los pantalones puestos. Hicimos un trato, él debía traerme veinte gorras con la imagen del mico melodioso, yo se les compraba, y pum!, listo el trato. Pero ahora me dice que no puede traerlas porque su novia le pidió viajar por todo el fin de semana. Un hombre de verdad no se deja engatusar por lo que diga una mujer. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con las diez personas que están esperando sus gorras?

Hum…

Gerald sacó un paquete de gomas de azúcar de sus pantalones, extrajo un par de ellas lanzándolas bruscamente dentro de la boca, para luego ofrecer la bolsa a su mejor amigo, quien tomó solo una y la ingirió.

Oye Arnold, ¿y qué con lo de tus abuelos?, ¿Siempre sí van a ir a ese viaje que mencionaste?

La abuela sigue negándose a hacerlo.

¿Aún continúa con eso?, tu abuelo realmente debe estar exasperado. Haber tomado la decisión de buscar a su hijo luego de tanto tiempo y que su esposa se niegue. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a la anciana, viejo?

No lo sé Gerald, no lo sé.

Lo siento por ti amigo, imagino cómo debes sentirte.

Arnold recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Aquel diario había sido lo único que había necesitado leer en la vida. Lo sabía. Sabía que sus padres podrían haber estado vivos todo ese tiempo, lo presentía. Y debía averiguar dónde estaban, debía saberlo. Había estado revisando mapas, rutas de llegada al lugar que trazaba el diario, charlado horas y horas hasta la madrugada con su abuelo, sobre cómo sería la vida allí, sobre que dirían sus padres al verlo, qué clase de animales extraños habitaban esa selva. El abuelo había abrazado aquel diario nuevamente y había recordado el chasquido de los dedos de su hijo cada vez que intentaba mentirle, el cabello despeinado y puntiagudo que nunca había podido domar según sus relatos exagerados. Su abuelo había confesado que todo eso le parecía tan cercano desde que él y su nieto habían tomado la decisión de viajar, junto con su esposa, para emprender la búsqueda de los padres de Arnold. Pero ese día, el fin de semana por la mañana, cuando comían tostadas y miel, y hablaban animosamente del futuro viaje, la abuela se había puesto seria como una de esas tan remotas ocasiones y había dado un fuerte golpe en la mesa, haciendo craquetear sus dientes.

No habrá viaje- había determinado la anciana ante la mirada estupefacta del niño y el anciano.

¿Qué estás diciendo Pookie?, No bromees con eso. Si quieres llevar tu arma de cazador puedes hacerlo.

He…dicho…..que…no…..habrá….VIAJE!

Pookie, déjate de sandeces, el viaje lo haremos, buscaremos a nuestro hijo y a la madre de Arnold…

Si sigues empeñándote en ese viaje te cocinaré vivo y comeré hasta el último hueso de tu cuerpo viejo zorro!, La cacería empezará pronto! JAJAJAJAJA!

La anciana se había recostado sobre la mesa mirando fijamente con ojos diminutos pero increíblemente vivaces a los dos hombres que hasta el momento ella había cuidado. Amenazó con el puño susurrando quien sabe que cosas y volvió a arremeter un golpe contra la mesa, que esta vez hizo craquetear los dientes postizos del abuelo. Arnold pestañeó varias veces sin comprender la actitud de la anciana, e intentando seguir un juego que quizá estaba haciendo trató de calmar el asunto matinal.

Abuela, tranquila, el viaje te aseguro no durará mucho. Podrás conocer la selva, cazar animales salvajes como siempre lo has deseado, podrás…

Eh, cierra la boca Simba!, eres un cachorro pequeño, aún no has destetado.

Vieja chiflada, no me hagas cansarme de tus tonterías. Ese viaje lo vamos a hacer si o sí, y no vamos a dejar, Arnold ni yo, que detengas ese viaje-el abuelo había comenzado a perder la paciencia.

Ohhhhh….argghhh…gggg…..-la anciana de pronto cayó sentada en el piso y se agarró el pecho como si le doliera infinitamente, para dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante y quedar inmóvil.

Arnold asustado de inmediato se levantó de su asiento, y el viejo Phil se acercó rápidamente a su mujer para auxiliarla. Se acercó a su rostro, llamándola por su nombre.

Gertie, Pookie, dulcecito, háblame por favor!

Cuando parecía no responder, el anciano se acercó aún más para reanimar a su esposa. De pronto sintió un golpe en las piernas y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás con un golpe en seco. El viejo abrió los ojos y vió una figura al frente suyo.

– Pookie, estás viva!

Claro que estoy viva viejo caprichoso! Viene la guerra civil!, destruyan a los espíaaaassss!

Y diciendo esto la abuela le había dado una mordida feroz a la mano del anciano que hizo que gritara tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta en las afueras de la ciudad.

Arnold sacudió sus manos librándose del azúcar dejado por las gomas dulces y luego dió ligeros golpes a su suéter para evadir todo el azúcar impregnado acomodándose la mochila azul.

¿Y cuánto tiempo más estará tu abuelo en descanso médico?

El médico nos dijo que aunque el abuelo esté en la mejor forma para su edad, esa patada que recibió le dejó los tendones delicados por lo que no podrá hacer caminatas muy largas y tendrá que apoyarse por un mes de un bastón hasta que sus músculos se recuperen.- Arnold suspiró – la abuela esta vez se extralimitó.

Hum hum hum – Gerald movió la cabeza negativamente – tu abuela ha de tener algún problema en la cabeza. Pero no te desanimes hermano, de seguro recapacitará.

Eso espero Gerald, eso espero.

En fin, y cambiando de tema amigo – Gerald tomó un tono extraño – que sucedió con Helga Pataki, ¿Por fin pudiste poner término a eso?

Si, se lo dije.

Esa es una buena noticia. No podías dejar que la chica se diera ilusiones. Imagínate la tortura que hubieras tenido que pasar con ella. Te hubiera compadecido realmente.

Si, tienes razón Gerald. Aunque me siento un poco culpable.

¿Culpable?. Amigo, la niña te ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que estábamos en Kinder!, era lo menos que se merecía.

Lo sé, pero esperaba que al decirle que no sentía lo mismo por ella, que me seguía gustando Lila, ella hubiera intentado golpearme o insultarme. Pero no hizo nada.

Si no hizo nada entonces estuvo bien. Estarías loco si desearas recibir un golpe de la vieja Betsy. ¿No viste la cara de Harold cuando Helga le pegó un puñetazo aquel día en el campo?

No me refería a eso. Espero no haber herido sus sentimientos.

Hey Arnold, ¿estás consciente de que le has dicho que no te gusta y que en cambio te gusta otra niña mucho mas linda que ella? No pensarás que le habrá dado lo mismo ¿verdad?

Gerald, tú me dijiste que se lo dijera antes de que las cosas se tornaran más extrañas.- Arnold miraba a su amigo como acusándolo. Recordaba claramente cuando el se lo había aconsejado.

Un momento amigo, yo simplemente te dí un consejo, pero no dije como lo harías. Las mujeres son peligrosas. Aunque con Helga si que tuviste valentía para hacerlo, yo lo hubiera hecho pero de inmediato hubiera huído. Tienes agallas.

Hum…- Arnold no se sentía halagado de ningún modo con el comentario de su amigo- Espero que no me guarde rencor por esto.

No te preocupes, quizá ya lo haya olvidado.

¿Lo crees?

Nah. Lo más probable es que te odie toda la vida.

- …..

Arnold miró hacia arriba no pudiendo creer la actitud de Gerald, parecía que no le tomaba importancia al asunto. Caminaron unos metros más antes de que se despidieran y ambos desviaran sus caminos. El rubio continuó avanzando a través de la calle principal, pensando en el asunto de sus padres en la Selva, su abuela negándose a ir y su abuelo ahora recostado en su cama. Helga, apareciendo frente a él después de una clase de filosofía, cuando él había tratado de apartarse durante el receso escapando al techo de la escuela para organizar su mente con respecto a los planes frustrados de búsqueda de sus padres. Aquellas palabras de burla que había recibido durante la mañana le habían llevado al límite. Y luego en la tarde, apareciendo de la nada, diciendo aquellas palabras que habría creído que era una pesada broma una vez más. Luego, él recordando lo que había comentado con Gerald alguna vez, luego del asunto del vecindario y la primera confesión de Helga.

¿Arnold? – Helga Pataki se había aparecido de pronto en el techo, con un pedazo de brownie en la mano. Se acercó lentamente hacia Arnold, quien se encontraba recostado en el piso, mirando el cielo.

Helga, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bueno, te vi subiendo las escaleras, y me dio curiosidad saber dónde estabas yendo durante el receso…y…

Helga, si vienes a burlarte de mí nuevamente, no me encuentro de buen humor…

No, Arnold, yo no venía a eso…yo…

¿Entonces qué?

Arnold, bueno… me preguntaba como te encontrabas…

No me encuentro bien Helga, ya puedes estar tranquila…

No Arnold, estás entendiendo mal, yo…

Estoy cansado de tus burlas Helga. Tengo cosas muy importantes en las que pensar por el momento asi que esta vez no voy a permitir que me uses para tus chistes.

Arnold escucha…

Eres insoportable y no se que problemas puedas haber tenido el día de hoy para que desquites tu furia contra mi, pero esta vez Helga, esta vez…

Arnold! Me gustas!...

No, otra vez…

Arnold, no es una broma, yo…

Helga no es gracioso. La primera vez me quedé sorprendido pero hacerme la misma broma una segunda vez, no voy a caer en eso…

No! Arnold!..Tú me gustas!..Yo…. te amo!...Te amo Arnold! Lo de aquella noche fue real Arnold, fue real! Me sigues gustando, mucho, desesperadamente. Con la clase de filosofía la maestra me ha hecho pensar, la vida es corta. Quizá al día siguiente puedo morir, y no confesar esto sería terrible. Todos mis sentimientos están varados en ti Arnold. Me gustas hermano, me encantas cabeza de balón!. Gracias a la profesora por fin tengo el valor de decírtelo y enfrentarlo, y no, lo que dije aquella vez no fue una equivocación ni una locura del momento….- Helga miró tímidamente al rubio quién se había quedado boquiabierto y se había levantado de inmediato del suelo – Y tú…Arnold…quisiera saber…bueno…tú como te sientes…

Err…Helga…

ARNOLD! AYUDAME!

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando Eugene había ingresado corriendo al techo con Abner prendido de su cabeza, mordisqueando sus cabellos rojos.

AYUDAME! TU CERDITO ME QUIERE DEVORAAARR!

Abner! Suéltalo! Suelta a Eugene!- Arnold tomó de la panza al cerdo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia atrás tratando inútilmente de separarlo del pequeño de la mala suerte.

Rayos Eugene!, qué has hecho para que el animal se vuelva loco por ti!- Helga comenzó a alar por su parte al pelirrojo, intentando zafarlo del ataque puerquísimo.

No…es que lo ví perdido en la escuela, y le dí de comer un pedazo de chuleta, pero cuando lo olió se volvió loco!..LOCO!

Gran idea lerdo!...Darle de comer a su propia especie!..Arnold, tu cerdo es extremadamente fuerte, ¿qué rayos le das de comer?!

Sólo vegetales!..- Arnold extendió su pierna hacia atrás – Helga, tiremos lo más fuerte posible cuando cuente hasta tres!

Bien, cabeza de balón, cuenta de una vez!

NO! POR FAVOR! CON CUIDADO! NO QUIERO QUEDARME CALVO!

A la una..

POR FAVOR, DESPACIO CHICOS..

Deja de ser cobarde maldición!

A las dos…

EN SERIO, CHICOS DESPACIO…

A las….TRES!

Ambos rubios jalaron a lados opuestos logrando que el cerdo soltara la cabeza del pelirrojo, quedándose con un mechón esponjoso en la boca.

Auch….estoy bien!

Arnold tomó en sus brazos rápidamente a su mascota, la cual chillaba estrepitosamente y se retorcía con la intención de soltarse y abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el chico. El rubio salió con mucho esfuerzo del lugar desapareciendo a través de la puerta del fondo.

Gracias Helga, de verdad no se que hubiera hecho si tú y Arnold no me hubieran ayuda…

DEMONIOS EUGENE! QUÉ MANERA DE APARECERTE Y ARRUINAR TODO!- Helga tomó del cuello de la camisa al pequeño y éste cerró los ojos pensando que recibiría una tunda de parte de la salvaje chica de coletas.- Ahora sal de mi vista y piérdete, ¿quieres?

Helga soltó del cuello a Eugene, y éste salió huyendo del lugar diciendo un "Sí señora!".

Arnold había puesto a buen recaudo a Abner dentro de uno de los armarios de la escuela, le había dejado muchas verduras que había conseguido del comedor y había cerrado la puerta lentamente. Le recogería al salir de la escuela. No sabía como había huido de casa ni como habría podido ingresar a la escuela, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que Abner sabía reconocer la carne de cerdo. El chico se había reunido con Gerald Johansen y le había contado todo lo que Helga G. Pataki le habría dicho en el techo antes del alboroto armado por Eugene y su mascota.

Estás en problemas. Hum, hum ,hum

Pensaba que era una broma, pero cuando me miró a los ojos, me di cuenta que no estaba bromeando esta vez.

Ni hablar amigo, esto es de Ripley. Pero ya sabes que hacer no?

Que hacer?...

Arnold por favor, es evidente que Helga está esperando una respuesta tuya.

Oh…lo había olvidado…

Vamos, comprendo tu confusión, yo también estuviera asi si Helga Pataki se me hubiera confesado…Burrrr…me da escalofríos de solo imaginármelo. Pero la solución es simple. Dile que no sientes lo mismo.

Estás seguro de eso?

Claro que lo estoy. ¿O a ti te gusta la chica Pataki?

No, no, claro que no. Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Lila.

Entonces no hay problema. Díselo Arnold, dile la verdad aunque sea cruda.

Creo que tienes razón.

Y así era como Arnold le había dicho a Helga ese mismo día al finalizar el día escolar que no le correspondía. El rubio se seguía sintiendo culpable por haber herido los sentimientos de Helga, no se imaginaba que la chica pudiera haber sentido algo así por él antes. Vamos, quién podría imaginárselo. Toda la vida habría sido mala con él. Qué tipo de cariño podría evidenciarse de eso?. Arnold dobló por una esquina y cruzó la calle para alcanzar una callejuela como atajo. Dobló nuevamente y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto chocó con otra persona. El chico reaccionó de inmediato y levantó la mirada. Era Helga. Se preparó a recibir algún grito de parte de ella, pero por el contrario, la rubia no alzó la mirada, simplemente se desvió a un lado y continuó su camino sin decir una palabra. Arnold volteó y se quedó mirando como la chica se alejaba hasta desaparecer del horizonte. Nuevamente se sintió culpable. Era una culpabilidad que comenzaba desde su garganta, bajaba por el estómago y se hundía en el ombligo hasta dejar una sensación de vacío. Nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable y no era nada agradable. El rubio continuó su caminata ofuscado por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido esa última semana.


End file.
